The invention relates to a container provided with small beams at the bottom, on its front and back side, and with beams mounted in the longitudinal direction, whereby at least in the neighbourhood of the twistlocks, which are provided on the four corners of the container, at least on the small cross beams a reinforcement profile is provided.
By the shipping of containers, particularly by piling up the containers on each other, it often happens that the twistlock head, which has the shape of a mushroom, crushes in and deforms the reinforcement profile of a container which has to be piled up on the first container.
This due to the fact that, notwithstanding the trend of automatising the setting down or piling up of the containers, it is not possible to execute this operation without any errors.
It also seems that more than 25% of the repairing costs on containers is due to damages on the above described reinforement profile.